La fiesta
by Katy Hatake
Summary: Secuela de mi fic Lo que pienso de ti... Motivo de haber borrado la historia es que me equivoque y le di click en delate y pos se borro pero me sirvió para ponerle un poco mas de historia. Léanlo y le mando un regalo de navidad por atrasado y si dejan review van a ser dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Secuela de mi fic "Lo que pienso de ti"**

**Dedicado a Natsumi Anko**

**Aclaraciones: pues de seguro ya se las saben de memoria pero ahí les va para que no haya malentendidos, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, si ellos fueran míos Kakashi estaría con Anko y haría varios cambios en la serie,_esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro, esto es solo para el fin de entretenimiento para todo publico y el personal, etc._**

**_Pero quien dice que algún día no me los regalaran por algún motivo XD._**

**_Esta historia ya la había subido pero se borro o la borraron eso no lo se, pero lo bueno es que aun conservaba los escritos y aquí va de nuevo, y pues subiré los dos capítulos de una vez, solo que hay partes que antes no a si que si la leíste y quieres saber mas pues vuelve a leerla. _**

**_*blabla* pensamientos_**

**_(Blabla) me meto yo_**

**_Blabla_****_ comentarios_**

**Blabla**_** acciones**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Es un día muy especial para unas parejas en la aldea escondida entre las hojas hoy es 15 de septiembre del 2012 un día de celebración en la mansión Hatake, ademas de ser el cumpleaños del famoso ninja copia y el día en el que se nombraría al Rokudaime hokage, la godaime quería mantener en suspenso a sus ninjas, ella quería descansar un poco del estrés de ser la cabeza de la aldea, ademas de que quería descansar y seguir con su vida anterior, donde pudiera darse las borracheras que quisiera sin tener que preocuparse por el trabajo y seguir apostando un poco.

**-Buenos días-**dice Anko entrando a la cocina rascándose los ojos y bostezando**-¿Qué haces?-**cuestiono al mirar a Kakashi sacando unas cosas del refrigerador.

-Preparo el desayuno-dice poniendo varios ingredientes en la pequeña barra que estaba en la cocina**-Ya que acabas de llegar de una misión y estabas dormida muy plácidamente-**picando una verduras sin mirar a Anko**-Ademas se supone que deberías de estar recostada hasta medio día según me dijo Tsunade-sama… oh ¿pensaste que no le preguntaría?-**cuestiona poniendo los vegetales en un molde.

**-Debí suponerlo-**sentándose en un banco-**y ¿Qué cocinas?-**pregunta con curiosidad.

**-Se me antojo una hamburguesa con papas fritas, ademas tu querías comer desde la semana pasada, pero como las tenias prohibidas decidí hacerlas hoy-**comenta sonriendo ampliamente mientras prepara la carne para esas suculentas hamburguesas**-Y mas tarde nos podremos ir a comer lo que quieras.**

**-Mmmm… casi lo olvidaba tengo un regalo para ti-**dijo corriendo a la habitación.

**-A si -**grito desde la cocina.

Siguió preparando ese desayuno, había trabajado como loco para que Tsunade les diera tres días de descanso a ambos juntos, pero bien valía la pena esos días de guardia nocturna y papeleo matutino antes de irse de misión si es que le asignaban una, para poder estar con su Anko tres días sin que lo llamaran para ir a trabajar, pero eso aun no estaba asegurado, el sabia que si había una emergencia le hablarían sin importar si estuviese medio muerto o fuese su día libre.

Anko aun no bajaba lo que le hizo pensar que se daría un baño y luego bajaría siempre lo hacia asi que siguió preparando el desayuno, puso la carne sobre la casuela y comenzó a pelar las papas.

Anko no tardo mucho en bajar con una falda morada una blusa negra a mangas cortas y unas simples sandalias negras, claro sin olvidar su cabello bien sujeto en una alta coleta, claro el Hatake no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica hasta que ella lo abraso por la espalda.

**-Se me quemara el pan-**dijo el de cabellos grises con todo de voz divertido.

**-No importa-**dijo sin soltarlo-**Hoy es un día muy especial-**dijo sonriendo a la par que soltaba al de cabellos plata.

**-Lo se-**dijo preparando dos hamburguesas-**No se me podría olvidar amor-**poniendo papas fritas en los platos que estaban en la barra-**Pero que te parece si primero comemos y luego me das tu regalo y yo te doy el mió-**dijo poniendo esas jugosas y deliciosas hamburguesas en los platos-Ven vamos al comedor-dice tomando ambos platos y caminando.

**-¿Te ayudo?-**cuestiona la chica mirándolo.

**-No yo puedo, ademas soy un caballero no puedo permitir que una bella dama cargue ni siquiera un plato-**dice con un tono divertido mientras entra al comedor en el ya cual estaba la mesa puesta.

Se sentaron uno a lado del otro, y se dispusieron a comer, como cada desayuno estaban en silencio disfrutando la compañía del otro, la chica lo miraba de vez en cuándo y sonreía al igual que el chico, hoy era un día tan especial para ambos pues hoy era el cumpleaños número 25 del ninja copia, terminaron de desayunar y Kakashi llevo los platos al lavabo mientras Anko limpiaba la mesa, el chico hizo un con de sombra y lo dejo lavando los platos(ojala yo también pudiera hacer eso), abrió el congelador y saco un bote de nieve, la sirvió en unos bazos y salio de la cocina.

**-Ya volví-**dijo sentándose frente a la peli-morada**-Toma es para ti-**dijo entregándole ese enorme bazo de nieve de chocolate-**Te dije que te daría un regalo ¿cierto?-**cuestiono el chico comiendo su increíble helado.

**-Si… pero si hoy no es mi cumpleaños ninguna fecha especial para que tú me des un regalo-**dijo mirando con curiosidad al ninja copia.

**-Lo se pero no necesito que sea ninguna fecha especial para darte un regalo ¿o si?-**cuestiono de nueva cuenta la chica sonrio-**Cierra los ojos-**pidió el chico a lo que Anko miro extrañada, el chico sonrio y la chica obedeció**-No los abras-**demando esta ves susurrando a su oído saco una cajita pequeña de su bolsillo y la abrió, pero no sin antes asegurarse de que Anko no hacia trampa, saco dos cadenas de oro las cuales al unirse formaban un corazón, uno tenia grabado de la chica y el otro de el chico**-Listo puedes abrirlos-**dijo sonriendo.

La chica miro la cadena que tenia grabado el nombre de Kakashi, la chica se sonrojo y volteo a mirar a Kakashi quien sonreía y se ponía la otra mitad que tenia el nombre de ella, la chica de cabellos morados se abalanzó sobre el y lo beso, fue un beso único y especial, lento y corto, pero lleno de amor.

**-Arigatou-**dijo contra los labios de el-Arigatou-repitió abrasándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su amado.

**-¿Qué solo por eso?... sabes que tu te mereces eso y aun mas-**dijo abrasándola.

**-Mi regalo es tan feo a comparación del tuyo-**dijo separándose de el.

**-Eso no es verdad, aunque no lo he visto se que es mucho mejor que el mió-**dijo comiendo mas de su helado.

**-Bueno espero que te guste-**dijo dándole una caja con un moño plateado.

El chico lo tomo sonriendo y lo comenzó a abrir la caja con lentitud, tan pronto como lo abrió miro un pergamino y una camisa color negro, la miro extrañado y la chica le dio una señal de que siguiera abriendo su regalo, abrió el pergamino hizo unos sellos de manos y luego salio una guitarra de color negro con destellos plateados.

**-Woow es… es-**dijo con la mirada perdida en la guitarra.

**-Gomen… se que no era lo que imaginabas y…-**la chica no pudo continuar puesto que el chico la interrumpió.

**-Arigatou-**dijo dándole un fuerte abraso**-Esto es mejor que lo que esperaba-**dándole un beso en la frente.

**-¿Enserio?-**pregunto extrañada y arqueando una ceja.

**-Claro que si-**sin dejar de abrasarla**-La que tenia antes se quebró y yo iba a comprar esta el otro día pero se me olvido y cuando regrese ya la habían vendido, las demás no me llamaron la atención a si que no tenia guitarra-**dijo cargándola a la sala.

**-Te amo-**dijo la chica mientras el chico la seguía cargando, llegaron al sillon y ella estaba sobre el.

**-Yo también te amo-**dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

En algun lugar de Konoha, en el salón de juntas de los jounins estaban Kurenai, Asuma, Gai y Yugao estaban preparando el salón para la fiesta sorpresa de Kakashi y el nombramiento del Rokudaime hokage, aun nadie sabia quien iba a ser pero lo que sabían era que se divertirían como nunca, era el primer cumpleaños en el que mirarían a Kakashi comer sin esa horrenda mascara y también si no era mucho pedir lo podrían mirar dándole un beso aunque sea chiquito a Anko

**-Creen que se ponga feliz o se enoje por haberle hecho la fiesta-**dice el de la frondosa barba.

**-Pues no lo se-**dice la de ojos rojos**-Pero son las ordenes de Tsunade-sama.**

**-Pues espero que no se enoje-**dice Yugao algo pensativa.

**-No debe enojarse, ademas la llama de la juventud seguirá ardiendo en el aunque pasen los años-**dice Gai haciendo una pose extraña como las que el suele hacer siempre, haciendo que a todos los presentes se les deslice una gotita estilo anime.

**-Claro eso lo dices tú para no sentirte mal ya que tú tienes 26 y el 25-**dijo en tono burlón Asuma.

**-Eso no es verdad-**dice Gai con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Si claro-**dijeron las chicas unisonadas.

**-No eso no es verdad yo nunca estaría celoso de mi eterno rival.**

**-Porque estas tan seguro?**pregunto de nuevo.

-**Pues porque a un eterno rival jamas se le puede tener envida ni celos-**dijo muy convencido.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

En el sillon de la mansión Hatake estaban acostados uno sobre el otro, Kakashi tocaba la guitarra sobre el vientre de Anko, era solo una simple melodía, sin que nadie cantara la letra de una canción, era solo la melodía, Anko se sentia tan feliz pues ella se casaría con el hombre que la haría feliz y al que mas amaba en todo el mundo.

Estaban tan en paz, podían saber lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro, simplemente la vida no tendría ningún sentido si no estaban juntos, cuando estaban separados sentían que una parte de ellos estaba muerta y que no eran los mismo si su otra mitad no estaba junto a ellos.

Se habían peleado varias veces pero siempre terminaban reconciliados, se daban cuenta de que su amor era tan bello para que fuese roto por un problema insignificante.

**-¿En que piensas?-**cuestiono la chica con los ojos cerrados.

**-En nada, solo es que estoy muy a gusto asi-**dijo el chico sin dejar de tocar la guitarra**-¿Sabes? Tsunade dijo que fuéramos al salón de juntas de jounins a las 8:00 p.m.-**dijo bajando la guitarra al suelo.

**-Ya te supones para que ¿verdad?-**cuestiona la chica levantándose del sillon.

**-Si, eso es una manera muy baja de hacer que vaya a un lugar-**dijo sentándose en el sillon con una expresión divertida.

**-Bueno entonces vete a dar un baño para que tan siquiera alcancemos a dar una vuelta-**dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**-Ok ya voy-**dijo comenzando a caminar a su habitación.

Tan pronto el Hatake estuvo listo el y Anko salieron a caminar, la chica tenia la ropa mencionada antes sin olvidar su hitae-ate, mientras que Kakashi, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros semi entubados y la camisa color negro que le había dado Anko, acompañado de unos zapatos negros y su fiel hitae-ate, debido a que era su día libre ni se molestaron en usar ropa que utilizaban para el trabajo.

Caminaban mientras platicaban sobre asuntos de trabajo, solo que el peli-plata estaba mas serio de lo normal, cosa que no paso desaperciba por la kunoichi de cabellos morados.

**-Kakashi… ¿que tienes?, desde el desayuno andas en las nubes-**cuestiona la chica preocupada por la actitud de su pareja.

**-¿hum?-**cuestiona el chico mirando el cielo.

**-Lo vez, sigues en las nubes-**le tomo una de las manos con fuerza-**¿Qué te ocurre?-**cuestiona de nueva cuenta con preocupación evidente en el rostro y en el tono de voz.

**-Nada solo es por la fecha-**sentándose en la banca que estaba a un lado de ellos**-No se si te lo dije, pero la ultima vez que festeje mi cumpleaños completamente feliz fue hace mucho tiempo para, ser exactos 20 años-**cierra los ojos y baja la mirada con tristeza.

**-Se que eso ha sido muy difícil para ti pero no te pongas triste, se que es muy difícil de superar pero debes de intentarlo-**dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo asi a que lo mirara.

**-Deberías conseguir a… alguien que… no te… haga daño con sus acciones… c-como yo-**dijo entrecortadamente y volviendo a bajar la mirada.

**-No me importa lo que me digas no te dejare-**dice rápidamente abrasando al shinobi de cabellera plateada.

**-Tú podrías encontrar a cualquiera que te pueda hacer más feliz que yo-** dice sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

**-Yo solo te quiero a ti-**dice abrasando con mas fuerza al de ojos bicolor.

**-No quiero lastimarte-**dice abrasándola con fuerza mientras aspira el aroma a violetas que desprende de su cabello.

**-Nunca lo harás-**dice sonriendo**-De eso estoy segura-**suelta un poco el abrasa y lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro**-Deberías de tratar de dejar el pasado atrás.**

**-¿Debería?-**cuestiona el chico sonriendo**-Deberíamos al igual que yo, tu no has podido dejar de vivir en el pasado.**

**-Si debemos de dejar de vivir en el pasado si queremos tener una buena relación-**dice abrasándolo de nuevo pero esta vez en forma posesiva**-Y deberíamos casarnos pronto esas zorras no se cansan de mirarnos-**dice algo enojada miando como muchas mujeres los miraban "disimuladamente".

**-Celosa-**dice abrasándola con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa muy grande**-Sabes que no importa quien me este mirando, la única persona que quiero que me vea eres tu, ademas tu te puedes vengar porque ellas nunca podrán besarme-**dijo antes de juntar sus labios en un simple y casto beso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**La verdad es que me gustan mucho las secuelas y decidí hacer una de mi fic anterior, espero que les haya gustado y si no les gusto de todos modos dejen review para saber en que falle.**

**Arigatou por todos los comentarios que recibí de la historia *Lo que pienso de ti* pásense un bonito día y cuídense muchote...**

**Sayonara.**

**Katy Hatake**


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones del fic

**_*blabla* pensamientos_**

**_(Blabla) me meto yo_**

**_Blabla_****_ comentarios_**

_**Blabla acciones**_

* * *

**-Nunca lo harás-**dice sonriendo**-De eso estoy segura-**suelta un poco el abrasa y lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro-**Deberías de tratar de dejar el pasado atrás.**

**-¿Debería?-**cuestiona el chico sonriendo**-Deberíamos al igual que yo, tu no has podido dejar de vivir en el pasado.**

**-Si debemos de dejar de vivir en el pasado si queremos tener una buena relación-**dice abrasándolo de nuevo pero esta vez en forma posesiva**-Y deberíamos casarnos pronto esas zorras no se cansan de mirarnos-**dice algo enojada miando como muchas mujeres los miraban "disimuladamente".

**-Celosa-**dice abrasándola con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa muy grande**-Sabes que no importa quien me este mirando, la única persona que quiero que me vea eres tu, ademas tu te puedes vengar porque ellas nunca podrán besarme-**dijo antes de juntar sus labios en un simple y casto beso.

* * *

Las zorras al mirar la escena voltearon a otro lado con ganas de matar a cierta chica, la verdad eso era de esperarse por parte de las demás personas, en otros años ellas podrían haber besado al de cabellera plateada sobre la mascara, pero la habrían besado. Los chicos dejaron de darse ese hermoso beso para mirarse a los ojos con cierto brillo, se abrasaron con fuerza y se dispusieron a mirar el cielo.

**-Kakashi ¿viste como se enojaron esas locas al ver que te besaba?-**cuestiona agarrando una de las grandes manos de su amado.

**-No, no mire-**dice sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

**-¿n-nani?** –dice un tanto molesta.

**-Tenía una cosa más importante que ver-**dice sin dejar de mirar al cielo, solo que esta vez tenia una sonrisa.

**-¿A si?**-dice con tono sensual-**¿A quien?-**cuestiona de nuevo.

**-Pues a una chica muy bonita, que tiene un carácter fuerte, unos ojos hermosos, una mirada penetrante, unos hermosos labios, en resumen es simplemente atractiva y su forma de ser me llena de felicidad, hace que mi felicidad se duplique y mi tristeza se reduzca a la mitad-**susurro en su oído con una sonrisa –**Esa chica eres tu y lo sabes a la perfección-**sonriendo de una manera indescriptible.

El de cabellos grises se puso de pie y entro a una de la tiendas que estaban en el lugar, la chica lo miro extrañada, se quedo sentada en la misma posición que estaba antes, solo que miraba el lugar al que su amado había entrado, pronto lo miro en la caja pagando una cosa, ella no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era lo que había comprado, el motivo simple, estaba en una bolsa de papel color café, el chico sonrió y la chica se puso como un tomate, el chico la miro con cara de esta loca que tiene, la chica le dio su cambio y el Hatake salio de la tienda no sin antes dejar unas monedas en un bote que decía "Gracias por sus propinas", salio de la tienda sin cambiar su expresión, rápidamente llego al sitio donde se encontraba con cara de que ocurrió.

**-Eso fue extraño-**dijo sentándose en la banca**-Ten hace calor-**comento dándole una cono relleno de nieve de vainilla.

**-Gracias, no había de chocolate-**pregunto con cara de perrito abandonado.

**- No me fijé-** dijo sacando otro cono relleno solo que este era de chocolate**-Oh mira este es de chocolate-**dijo mostrándoselo a la chica mientras le quitaba la envoltura**-Se mira rico ¿verdad?**-rió en el interior por la cara que puso la kunoichi-**Pero abre el tuyo-**dijo probando el helado.

**-Ok-**sonrió y abrió el cono llevándose por sorpresa que la etiqueta era incorrecta su helado era de chocolate.

**-¿No te diste cuenta del genjutsu que tenia la envoltura?-**pregunto extrañado**-Creo que si hace mucho calor –**dijo burlón mientras cerraba los ojos-**Oww…-**dijo al sentir el coscorrón que su pareja le había dado**-No te enojes-**dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-Bueno no me enojo si me das uno en la boca-**dijo lamiendo su helado con sensualidad.

**-No lo se**-sin dejar de comer su helado**-Podría ser-**comiendo el resto de su helado.

**-Y como no quieres que me enoje si…-**no pudo completar la frase por que el de cabellos plata aprisiono sus labios con los propios un beso desbordante de amor.

El beso era lento y mágico, movían sus labios de la misma forma que el otro, era un beso que era digno de fotografiar y ganar un premio, las chicas que estaban alrededor de la pareja tenían miradas de afilados cuchillos dispuestos a matar a cualquiera que se les pusiera enfrente, por eso las demás personas para poder sobrevivir preferían rodear el lugar a morir por algo de lo que no eran culpables, el beso seguía igual que antes solo que ahora la chica estaba sentada sobre una de las piernas del Hatake, tal escena de una niña pidiéndole sus regalos a papa Noe o Santa Claus, pero como siempre la falta de oxigeno en ambos se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse.

**-Feliz cumpleaños Hatake-san**-dice una niño de cabellos cafés y algo llenito.

**-Hola choji-**sonrió el chico luego apareció Choza detrás de Kakashi**-Choza ¿como esta?**

**-Muy bien chico, feliz cumpleaños…nos vemos luego mi esposa nos espera para la comida-**comenzando a caminar con el heredero del clan Akimichi.

**-Oye choji ven un segundo-**dice el Hatake sacando algo de su bolsillo izquierdo**-Ten esto es para ti-**dándole un apetitoso dulce**-Pero no lo comas hasta que termines de comer todo lo que te sirva tu madre ok-**le susurra mirándolo con cierta complicidad.

**-Prometido Hatake-san-**sonriendo de la misma manera de siempre.

**-Pero ya te he dicho un billón de veces que me digas Kakashi-**dijo cerrando los ojos con enojo evidente.

-**Lo siento Kakashi-san-**dice siguiendo a su padre.

**-Bueno eso esta mucho mejor-**dice negando con la cabeza.

**-¿Por que no lo dejas que te siga diciendo Hatake-san?**-cuestiona jugando con los cabellos del Hatake.

**-Me hace sentir viejo… aparte lo conozco desde que el tenia com años-**mirando al chico que se alejaba caminando a lado de su padre y sonrió con nostalgia-**Me encantaría revivir esa escena-**la chica lo miro sonriente pues sabia a que se refería el de ojos grises.

**-Eso podremos hacerlo después… nada me gustaría mas que un mini Kakashi corriendo por las calles-**abrasándose al de cabellos plata.

**-Claro… pero también podría ser una mini Anko-**correspondiendo gustoso el abraso de su kunoichi favorita, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el cielo y una hermosa sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro.

Se mantuvieron asi por unos momentos mas, nada era mejor que compartir sus tiempos libres, si ellos dos estaban juntos todo el mundo se podría ir al garrete, y ellos ni se molestaban en mirar a las demás personas, para ambos ellos eran los únicos que existían en este mundo, solo tenían ojos el uno para el llego la hora de llegar a la dichosa reunión, se levantaron y se dispusieron a caminar juntos tomados de la mano, no tenían mucha prisa en llegar, iban con tiempo de sobra al lugar de reunión.

**-****¿**Cuando lleguemos finjo sorpresa o digo que ya sabia?-cuestiona el chico de ojos grises con cara pensativa.

-**Hay Kakashi-**negando con la cabeza.

-**Era broma amor-**dice riendo por lo bajo**-Voy a hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior.**

No tardaron mucho en llegar, Anko sonrió y Kakashi tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta con un quede de flojera y resignación a la vez, todo estaba completamente obscuro, el chico rasco su nuca y luego dio un paso adentro del lugar, las luces se encendieron dejando ver el lugar completamente decorado una mesa de regalos, una con bebidas y otra mas con botanas y comida.

**-Sorpresa-**gritaron todos al unisono mientras sonreían de una forma singular.

Kakashi sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y recibía abrasos de los pequeños herederos de los clanes Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi,Inuzuka y Aburame, claro entre ellos hubo un niño que destaco sobre todos, un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que se le aventó encima provocando que este se cayera, haciendo que todos le hicieran volita, el chico de cabellos plata muy astuto para sacarse de encima a esa enorme bola de niños, hizo lo que haría cualquier sujeto hacer cosquillas a todos, lo cual le resulto de maravilla.

**-Eso es trampa Kakashi-sensei... nunca juegas limpio-**chillo el de ojos azules.

**-Lo que tu digas Naruto-**poniendoce de pie mientras sonreía**-Choji acércate-**ordeno poniendoce de rodillas-**Hazme un favor Ok-**susurro y el pequeño Choji asintió levemente con la cabeza **-****¿**Podrías darle esto a tu maestro?-poniéndole un papel en uno de sus bolsillos.

**- ****¿**A Asuma-sensei?-el Hatake asintió con la cabeza**-Hai Kakashi-sensei-**corriendo en dirección a su maestro.

El de cabellos grises sonrió por el hecho de que le haya llamado Kakashi-sensei, claro eso era mejor que Hatake-sensei **¿o no?, **ahora choji le entregaba el papelito a Asuma, el cual sonrió y camino en dirección a Kakashi quien estaba sentado en el suelo mientras hablaba con la heredera Hinata y con Kiba, lo que causo que el chico sonriera al mirar la escena, se acerco mas a el y le toco el hombro, causando asi que el Hatake se despidiera de los niños por el momento.

**-Oye desde aquí he estado mirando todas la miraditas que le hechas a Kurenai-**sonriendo un poco.

- **¿****A que te refieres****?**-dice fingiendo demencia.

**-No te hagas el tonto, que de eso no tienes ni un pelo-**mirándolo de forma recriminadora**-Deberías decírselo luego ella podría fijarse en alguien mas, y eso creo que no quieres que ocurra-**mirando como un anbu la invitaba a bailar y ella aceptataba gustosa**-Yo podría ayudarte de cierta** **forma-**dice cerrando los ojos y recargandoce en una de las paredes-**Bueno yo voy a ir con ellos, mientras tu piénsalo y si te decides a hacer algo me hablas y yo veo la forma de ayudarte-**comenzando a caminar en dirección a Tsunade y todas las demás personas que se acercaban a el para desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Y asi paso una hora en abrasos y felicitaciones y al fin el shinobi podía ir con Anko para platicar un poco y de paso bailar una o dos canciones, se acerco a ella por la espalda y la abraso con delicadeza, le susurro algo al oído haciendo que la chica se girara le tomara una de las manos, y caminara con el hasta el centro del salón donde se suponía que era una pista de baile, convenientemente sonó una balada, el Hatake volteo la cabeza a donde estaba el sonido y miro a Tsunade sonriendo de una forma indescriptible, se volteo sonriendo, y comenzó a bailar. La canción termino haciendo que el Hatake se separara un poco de ella, la chica estaba con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos en el pecho del chico, de nuevo sonó una canción, de la cual el chico se sabia la letra, asi que el chico aprovecho acerco su boca a el oído de la chica y comenzó a cantar la canción, nadie se había percatado de ese hecho hasta que otra pareja paso a lado de ellos(Asuma y Kurenai) dejaron que el siguiera cantándole a Anko con una cara de complicidad, la canción termino y los chicos se fueron a sentar en una mesa muy juntitos, dejando a varias chicas y chicos con las ganas de bailar con el con ellos, la pareja se dio cuneta pero hicieron como si la virgen les hablara.

**-Oye tu chico guapo la Hokage te habla-**dijo una chica que vestía de anbu, ganandoce una mortífera mirada por parte de Anko y una risilla nerviosa por parte de Kakashi.

-**Si ahorita voy-**dijo algo nervioso**-Cálmate ya sabes que era Yugao que quería hacerte enojar-**negando la cabeza.

**-Lo se eso es lo que me enoja-**mirando a Yugao que se reía de ella**-Pero aun asi me cae muy bien-**sonriendole a Yugao**-Ahora ve con Tsunade para ver que quiere-**soltándole la mano.

-**Ok ya voy-**caminando con dirección a Tsunade.

Camino hasta llegar con Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**- ****¿Que sucede** Tsunade-sama?-pregunta sonriendo.

**-Un pajarillo me dijo por ahí que le cantaste hace rato a Anko y pues quiero que ahora nos cantes a nosotros-**dice tomando un trago de su botella de sake.

**-Pero es mi cumpleaños se supone que ustedes deberían cantarme a mi una canción-** dijo riendo por lo dicho-**Pero ya que... pero con una condición... yo elijo la canción- **dice de nueva cuenta.

-**Claro que si-**dice ella rápidamente.

El chico miro los discos que estaban en una mesa y comenzó a buscar uno, miro uno que llamo mucho su atención tomo el disco y lo puso dejando escuchar lo principal de la canción era una llamada "Para empezar" de Leonel Garcia se sentó junto a Tsunade y tomo un poco de sake, le dijo algo a Tsunade haciendo que esta asintiera con la cabeza. La canción termino y Tsunade le dijo algo a Izumo, haciendo que este apagara la música.

-**Pero ocupo una guitarra-**le dice a Tsunade con una mueca-**Y solo sera una dos a lo mucho.**

**- Ok, y por lo de la guitarra que aquí tienes una-**apuntando la mesa**-Ese es de parte de Asuma-**dándole el regalo al chico.

**-Lo sabia- **comienza a explicar el chico al ver la cara de Tsunade-**A el le encanta el color rojo-**dice burlón mientras afina la guitarra.

**-Chicos Kakashi nos va a cantar-** medio grita Tsunade.

El chico empieza a ver si la guitarra esta lista se sienta el el piso y empieza a tocar la melodía.

**-La constante sensación de que todo ira mejor  
Aunque no tuviera explicación  
Y ese tono casi azul que tenia toda la luz  
Y el sutil toque de perfección  
Esa voz que me llegaba cuando estaba frente al mar  
que calmaba en mi interior  
****no estaba en mi imaginación.**

**Eras tu la que daba a este mundo este color**  
**Eras tu con tu amor**  
**Eras tu ese brillo, ese resplandor**  
**La gota de magia en este sabor**  
**Eras tu ,mi amor...**

Canto toda la canción con ambos ojos cerrados, cosa que fue imposible de pasar desapersivida por todos los que le miraban con detenimiento en especial las chicas... Pero claro Tsunade no dejaría que la oportunidad se se fuera de las manos asi que tomo a Anko de una de las manos y la sentó junto a Kakashi le susurro el nombre de una canción a Kakashi, el cual se lo susurro a Anko la cual asintió al ver la cara de Tsunade.

Y al igual que antes Kakashi comenzó a tocar la melodía.

**Obligatorio poner la cancion para que sepas como se escucho de bonito. ********"A CONTRACIELO" de Jaime Camil feat Damiana Conde**

**-Respiro fuera de lugar**  
**Es imposible no extrañar**  
**Tu voz curando mi silencio**  
**Es un impulso natural**  
**Mi corazón te seguirá**  
**A contracielo**

**-Sé que fuimos más que luz accidental**  
**Mis planes de olvidarte**  
**Siempre salen mal**  
**Y cada noche es otra herida**

Ambos cantaban de una manera que(inner: no les digas que les dijiste que escucharan la cancion) (Hay si es cierto debiste de hacerme caso no diré ni una palabra mas)

**Cada estrella se vistió de soledad.**

Aplausos se escucharon al terminar la cancion, todos estaban maravillados de la forma en la que habían cantado, el Hatake dejo la guitarra de lado y se levanto del piso y jaloneo a Asuma sin que muchos se dieran cuenta

**-Y que has decidido?-**pregunto frotándose las manos.

-**Pues quiero decirle pero no se como-**dijo decepcionado de si mismo.

-**Solo tráela para acá y ****pedicelo, créeme que luego te vas a arrepentir-**dijo entrando de nuevo a la fiesta entro y busco a Kurenai-**Oye Asuma te busca.**

**-Donde esta?-**pregunto la chica.

-**Afuera, como no te encontró salio-**dijo antes de dirigirse a donde Anko.

La chica salio y miro a Asuma mirando el cielo mientras sonreía, la chica se acerco a el cuidadosamente y se recargo en el para poder contemplar mejor las estrellas.

-**Es un cielo hermoso-**pronuncio la chica.

-**Tienes razón, pero yo se de alguien que es aun mas hermosa que el cielo y todas las estrellas-**dijo mirando a la chica directamente e los ojos-**Pero la diferencia entre ella y el cielo es que a ella puedo verla un si esta nublado-**el chico no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Kurenai-**Y tiene unos hermosos ojos color rojo-**el chico empezó a acortar distancias-**Y es una gran mujer-**Kurenai estaba sonrojada a morir pero ella imitaba la acción del chico y acerco sus labios para al fin unirlos en el beso. Fue un beso deseoso lento y rítmico pero termino por la falta de oxigeno, luego de eso un flash los ilumino haciendo que se separaran.

-**Se miran muy bien-**dijo Kakashi mirando la cámara-**Y lo mejor es que esta en fotografía asi podrán enseñársela a los hijos que tendrán en un futuro.**

**-Espero que el nuestro nasca primero-**dijo Anko para que todos después estallaron en risas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gracias por seguir este Two-shot . **

**Aclaraciones sobre el fic las canciones cantadas se llama "A CONTRACIELO" de Jaime Camil feat Damiana Conde y "Eras tu" de Leonel Garcia...**

**Esta vez no puse que hacían mientras cantaban para que ustedes se lo imaginaran como quisieran skjskjskjskj y pues ya saben dejen review.**

**Este es el final.**


End file.
